Television On At Night
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Yukiteru Amano wakes up one night to discover his mother, Rea Amano, watching some questionable stuff on television. Yuki joins his mother in watching it too. They discuss various personal interests, and then one thing leads to another...
1. Chapter 1

There had been countless prolonged nights. Yuno Gasai, Yuki Amano's girlfriend of four years, had recently broken up with him and obviously he was extremely hurt. He was residing at home with, Rea Amano, his mother. His parents had separated about five years ago and his mother had no plans for a remarriage. Perhaps in the future, but she did not seem to go out and date or anything so he did not know.

Anyway, rolling in bed, Yuki checked his watch; 3am. "Darn, it's going to be a long night," he said to himself. There was no point in just laying in bed and gazing at the ceiling so he decided to go out to the hall to watch some television. He only slept in his boxer-briefs and since it was only 3 am, he did not find it necessary to put anything more on.

Yuki headed out to the passage and as he reached the end of the passage, he noticed the flickering brightness of the television. He wondered why it was turned on, certainly his mother could not be awake at this time of the night. He guessed that Rea had probably just forgot to turn it off. As he entered the hall, from the illumination of the television he could see his mother reclining on the sofa in a scarlet nightdress.

Rea was not an actress, but she was quite attractive for a mother. Her height was around 164cm, weight nearly about 50-55kg, and tits size was not quite big. She had a great body and pretty face which made Yuki the butt of countless "MILF jokes" in the locker room throughout the school years.

Yuki was not very bothered about being seen in just his boxers by his mother. It was not like Rea had not witnessed him wearing anything less before.

Yuki strolled up behind the sofa and simply said, "Hey, mind if I accompany you?"

Rea seemed shocked to see Yuki there, but said, "Certainly, darling. Take a seat."

Yuki took a seat beside Rea. "I was unable to sleep," he explained. "Why are you awake?"

"Same reason," Rea smiled.

Yuki did not look at the television yet. "So what are you watching this late at night?"

Rea seemed a bit anxious, but responded, "Oh, just a film."

Yuki chuckled, "Thanks, Sherlock. But what's it about?"

"Well...I suppose you're mature enough...it's sort of an adult film," Rea said, laughing in an attempt to joke off the awkwardness of being found by her son watching porn.

A little astonished, Yuki said, "Wow, really? I never realized you were into these sort of things."

"Well, females enjoy sexual intimacy just as much as males and with your dad away, you can't blame me for feeling a bit lonely occasionally. I should probably switch it," Rea said.

Yuki pondered about it for a moment. On one hand, viewing porn with your mother was extremely weird. However, on the other hand, he could definitely use this to blackmail Rea if ever necessary so he guessed he might as well store up as much material as he could, right?

"No, it's fine mother, I'm fine with watching this with you." Yuki said turning his attention to the television. Just as he did, a clearly older lady dropped to her knees and started slurping on the popsicle of a younger male. This was certainly a MILF plot and he liked it. The porn lady was skilled in the art of giving head and honestly, it was making him aroused. His sausage began to twitch and he could sense the tent in his boxers begin to expand. He realized that his mother was pressing her thighs together a little so it was clearly arousing Rea also.

Rea noticed the swelling in his boxers and grinned, "You're enjoying it, Yuki darling?"

Yuki returned the grin to Rea, "I'm a male. Of course I enjoyed that. Haven't received one in the real world for ages, but sigh. Seems like I'm not the only one who enjoys it," he said, staring at the way her legs were kind of wriggling around.

"When was the last time you received one?" Rea asked very casually.

Yuki was a bit surprised, "Mom! I'm not answering that question."

"Oh, give me a break. Seriously, it's 3am and you're watching porn with your mother. I think at this point, any mom/son embarrassment is probably out the door. So are you going to tell me when was the last time you received one?"

Yuki was uncertain if he should answer, but Rea did make a point. "A few months ago; before Yuno broke up with me. And since we're on the topic, when's the last time you gave one?"

Surprisingly, Rea did not shy away, "Sigh, I'm afraid to say not since your dad, which is just something I'm ashamed about in my opinion, but what happened has happened."

"Seems as if you like doing it?" Yuki said a bit mockingly, wanting to get a reaction from Rea.

Rea smiled smugly, "Well, do you like tasting pussy?"

Yuki was awed by Rea's boldness, but he figured if they were going to be playing this game, he would play right along. "Yeah, I do!"

"So when there's a soaked cunt, it has to be cleaned up right?"

Puzzled about the direction Rea was leading this towards but curious to find out, Yuki said "You better believe it."

"Same with me when I lay eyes on a stiff sausage." Rea smiled at him seductively. Then to Yuki's delightful surprise, her hand moved to rub his boxers.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Same with me when I lay eyes on a stiff sausage." With that statement, Rea simply smirked and reached into Yuki's boxers and she tugged his pole out. He was very taken aback, but also very aroused that he was not going to protest at this point...even if she was his mom. She just winked at him and moved down, slipping his crown between her lips. She stopped for a moment and then took even more of it in until she had him nearly halfway within her mouth. He was not large, some place around 6 inches or so. She then used her right hand to grip his rod. She made eye contact with him and smiled before focusing back on the task at hand. She began bobbing her head up and down on his manhood, stroking up and down with her palm as her mouth moved in a pace with his purple headed warrior.

Finally getting over the shock that his own mother was giving him head, he actually let out some noise. "Oh my goodness mom. This...this feels really good."

She broke from his cock for a second, "Glad you're enjoying it Yuki honey. I hope I don't have to tell you that you can't say anything to anybody right?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll take this to my grave!" Yuki said.

Rea winked at him again, "That's my good man" she said in a motherly tone, which turned him on to no end to know that his mother was not just thinking that she was giving head to some random guy, but she was fully aware that she was sucking on her own son's manhood. Yuki nearly came right then and there with that thought. He guessed his mother sensed it and broke her grip on him to reach down and pull her nighty off. Her small tits came into view, nipples hard as a rock. She trimmed her pretty snatch and he could see that she was definitely wet. Not only could he see it, but when the nighty came off, he caught a waft of her scent and it smelled just as good as her panties.

She must have smelled it too because she said, "I know you like the way my cunt smells." Yuki just looked at her, a little unsure of what she was getting at.

"My panties baby. I know that you well...use them sometimes." Rea said.

He was so embarrassed. He never thought she knew.

Rea smiled again, "It's ok sweetheart, it's always kinda turned me on. It's so naughty and dirty and wrong which of course makes it so fucking hot."

Fuck? He never heard his mother say so much as 'Damn'. There's a lot about her he did not know apparently.

"Would you like a closeup view of the real thing?" Rea said as she leaned back on the couch and spread her legs.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
